prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sequence of Events - Alison's Disappearance/@comment-107.199.6.163-20130221075408
Just going to compile a lot of info we know off the show and some out of the books, since the show is based off of them. I believe the twin theory. a.) The curly hair and straight hair, bracelet and no bracelet issue during flashbacks b.) Ali and courtney are twins in the book, courtney is sent to a psych hospital for pretending to be alison. the parents got frustrated and when the girls fought over who is the real ali they sent the wrong girl. courtney befriended the girls, which is why they became friends in the first place c.) Ali seems to revisit the girls, who think it is just a "very real" dream, yet spencers door is wide open and pill bottle open. emily was safe from harm. d.) In the books, ali kills courtney so that ali doesnt have to live in the pysch hospital e.) THE HALLOWEEN FLASHBACK. like come on. her name was alice? Im referring to the story ali told the kid about the twin sisters, one stabs her sister and is sent to the pysch hospital. could this be the shows spin on how ali was sent away? f.) two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. one twin? g.) it would explain the mysterious shadows in Jasons house h.) could possibly explain the fire in jasons house i.) the twin who is alive is who i believe is A. In the episode revealing "A's hideout" on the night mona is shown as A, it is shown that Ali had a diary. Ali loved secrets, she prob would have written them. easily accessible for the living twin j.) in the books, the real ali wanted revenge on her sister. Courtney befriended the girls, who were not popular. that made the real ali upset, she would not befriend such people and it made her look bad/ less popular. k.) the twins like to play pretend. (vivian darkbloom, courtney pretending to be ali). The real ali is probably in rosewood, disguised as another person. she could easily access the girls from rosewood. plus with a new identity she can live and not be confined to the hospital l.) when jenna gets her sight back, she meets at a table with a stranger. she hadn't been in contact with them for a while, jenna says she had been thinking about what she would say. if ali was hiding out, she would stay distanced from everyone for a while. jenna played a part the night of the murder, possibly on the real alis side to kill her twin. it would make sense that they are friends. m.) mona plays the crazy card after falling off the cliff. Ali was in a psych hospital, she would know how to make a person seem crazy, the criteria, meet these people, etc. she could show mona how to seem crazy. crazy people get less sentencing than criminals, the punishments are so less harsh. could have been tempting for mona who was a loser anyways. AND ali would know the ins and outs of pysch stuff, like how to pretend your all well again, how to get less time hospitalized and fake being all better. n.) it seems like ali was all over the place. too many places for one person. o.) it would have been kept very well secret. the DiLaurentis's kept many secrets (jason, the will). they wouldnt admit to having a pyscho daughter in a town like rosewood. p.) the $15,000 could have been alis money to use while out of the hospital. jason may have told spencer about it to reveal the living twin. it may be that jason did not like the living twin, as she would be the queen of blackmail (-A suspect). that may also explain why his house burst into fire. like i said earlier, ali and jenna were maybe friends. that would explain jenna being there. q.) jason doesnt remember that night. no, jason doesnt want to reveal his messed up family to rosewood. jason was a druggie, no wonder why. i'd start a n.a.t. club too with the twin craziness happening lol. r. BIG ONE HERE: if my theory is right, then Ali wanted revenge on Courtney for befriending losers and ruining her reputation. Ali was A for Courtney too. A uses tactics to split up friends and "punish people with the truth". Ali would not want Courtney to be friends with these people, so if Ali accumulated blackmail on these girls families it would ruin them. Ali wanted Courtney to threaten Spencer and Aria's dads with the truth. It would ruin their friendships. Ali intended to ruin their friendship, kill Courtney, and escape and have a new identity. But since the girls remained friends, A (Ali) has to ruin them. They all know enough to figure it out, but A tries to make them stop looking, A requests that a lot and seems to punish those who know to much. What do you guys think? Anything to add, or anything to argue?